¿Por qué dejaste a la Port Mafia, Dazai-san? Shinsoukoku BSD
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Atsushi y Akutagawa han hecho una apuesta: ser el primero en descubrir por qué Dazai dejó la Port Mafia. Lo menos importante es su apuesta, lo más importante es saber el por qué; lo que ninguno imagina es lo que hay detrás de... Shinsoukoku Odazai y otras shipps
1. I

I

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Dazai-san dejó la Port Mafia? —me preguntó el hombre tigre, justo tras mi reto para arreglar de una vez por todas nuestros asuntos.

—No quieras desviar el tema, hombre tigre. Los motivos de Dazai-san no tienen nada que ver con el reto que te he hecho y que has aceptado.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas Akutagawa. Si te dieras cuenta del por qué Dazai-san no te reconoce como tú quieres, entonces...

—¡¿Entonces qué?! — grité para interrumpirlo, porque me irritaba que él me hiciera sentir como si supiera todo acerca de la relación de Dazai-san conmigo—. ¿Es que acaso tú lo sabes todo, hombre tigre? ¿acaso tú si sabes por qué Dazai-san dejó la Port Mafia?

—No lo sé —me respondió, apesadumbrado—. Pero al pensar en ti y en lo que te acabo de decir, he decidido indagar para conocer los motivos. Sé que su razón debe haber sido tan fuerte como lo es lo que intento que entiendas ahora y por lo que tú a fuerzas quieres pelear en seis meses.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces, con que no faltes a nuestro encuentro, es suficiente. Pero ya que crees que es tan fácil saber sobre ese motivo de Dazai-san, te propongo algo, hombre tigre— contesté, retándolo—. Tú me pediste que no asesinara a nadie a cambio de que peleemos en seis meses, pero si logro averiguar antes que tú la razón por la cual Dazai-san dejó la Port Mafia, esa parte del trato quedará cancelada y seguiré asesinando si quiero hasta el día de nuestro encuentro.

—¿Y si yo encuentro la razón antes, Akutagawa? —me preguntó él, asumiendo el reto—, ¿qué tendré a cambio yo?

—¿Qué quieres? —atiné a decirle. Fatal error cuando pienso ahora en ello.

—Si lo descubro antes que tú y te gano en ese duelo que tanto quieres, tú dejaras la Port Mafia.

—¡¿Qué?! —le grité, furioso. Él solo atinó a sonreír con esa sonrisa suya que tanto odio y respondió.

—Es un trato justo. No te digo que te unas a nosotros, pero sí que dejes a la Port Mafia. Si estás tan seguro de que me vas a vencer, no tendrás problema en aceptar.

—Está bien. De todos modos, eso qué pretendes saber Dazai-san nunca te lo dirá, si es que creías que así de fácil sería. Si Mori-san jamás me lo ha querido decir, menos él mismo hablará.

—Eso ya lo veremos...

Estaba molesto y satisfecho tras retirarme del lugar. Sabía que esta sería mi oportunidad para acabar con ese sujeto, pero también, no sabía si sería capaz de obtener esa información antes de que él lo hiciera. ¿Y si Dazai-san se lo contara? No, no creo, de hecho creo que nadie más que Mori-san lo sabe en la Port Mafia, así que de seguro en la Agencia de Detectives el único que debe saberlo es Fukuzawa y dudo que él se lo vaya a contar.

Cuando llegué al edificio de la Port Mafia, solamente podía pensar en el doble reto y en acabar con el hombre tigre de todos los modos posibles. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué podía él saber del porqué Dazai-san es así conmigo? Creo que ahí si sería más fácil conocer el motivo por el cual él dejó cuatro años atrás la Port Mafia.

Aunque eso es algo que siempre me he preguntado... Su por qué...

_Continuará..._


	2. II

II

Akutagawa me había retado doblemente y no podía negarme a aceptar sus apuestas. Sabía que si ganaba eso significaría sacarlo de la Port Mafia y que comprendiera de una vez por todas que Dazai-san no quiere que siga siendo un asesino.

La cosa es que es tan testarudo que parece que todo lo que se le dice es para molestarlo. Que irritante es eso. No sé si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre nosotros si él no tuviera toda esa historia a cuestas con Dazai-san, pero ya es lo que menos importa. Necesito entrenar para vencerlo, bien, pero también poder conocer lo que llevó a Dazai-san a dejar la Port Mafia.

A final de cuentas, poder ayudar a Akutagawa, su ex pupilo, es algo que siento que le debo a Dazai-san... y que yo mismo necesito para poder alejarme de la sombra del director del orfanato de una vez por todas.

Pero... ¿Dónde voy a conseguir esa información?

Esa noche le di muchas vueltas al asunto y se me ocurrió que la única persona que podía ayudarme en la agencia de detectives era Kunikida-san. Podía sacarle la información si lo enredaba un poco y confundía, pero, ¿y si Akutagawa tenía razón y en realidad la única persona que sabía eso fuera Fukuzawa-san?

Cuando regresamos a la Agencia de Detectives, tras toda la pelea con Fyodor, decidí que ganaría esa apuesta y descubriría antes que Akutagawa la verdad de Dazai-san, pero tenía que ser cauteloso para que esto no lo supiera nadie más.

—Kunikida-san, ¿crees que pueda hablar contigo saliendo del trabajo? —le pregunté, directamente, al encontrarlo un momento a solas en su escritorio. Vi que alzó su ceja derecha y lentamente, sin dejar de lado lo que hacía, subió su mirada a la mía.

—¿Qué sucede, Atsushi-kun?

—Yo, necesito preguntarte algo pero, quiero que sea en privado.

—¿TODO BIEN?— respondió, asustado y desconcertándome.

—Si, si, es solo que, no puedo decírtelo aquí en la oficina. Es todo. Perdona.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos al salir. Espérame allá abajo en el café, será el mejor lugar para no levantar sospechas.

—De acuerdo, gracias Kunikida-san— respondí, feliz, aunque sintiendo que todo había sido muy fácil. Y esperando que lo fuera y pudiera saber la verdad antes que Akutagawa.

Al salir de su oficina, vi pasar, apurado a Dazai-san. Sentí unas ganas enormes de detenerlo y preguntarle, al golpe del momento, mi enorme cuestión, pero, en el fondo sabía que ello no era lo correcto, aunque ¿acaso lo era indagar con alguien más sobre su vida privada? Obviamente no, pero, necesitaba hacerlo, para que Akutagawa...

Cuando llegó la noche, impaciente, bajé al café y me senté al fondo. Lucy me sirvió una taza de té y comencé a mirar a la gente pasar tras la ventana, preguntándome cómo es que le iba a decir eso a Kunikida-san. Después de todo no es como pedirle a alguien la hora o que te compre algo. Era del secreto de Dazai-san, probablemente del más grande que tenía, del que estábamos hablando.

—Atsushi-kun, perdona la espera —me dijo el rubio al llegar y sentarse, ansioso por lo que le tenía que decir. Aunque a decir verdad, no tan ansioso como yo, quizás...

—Kunikida-san, yo... Quiero saber algo pero, creo que eres la única persona a quien le puedo preguntar de una manera discreta, pero también, que puede saber la respuesta —expuse, llenando de dudas a mí superior.

—¿Qué es? — se limitó a responder, serio y esperando mi contestación tras beber un breve sorbo del café que segundos antes le había traído Lucy.

—Kunikida-san, quiero saber por qué Dazai-san dejó la Port Mafia —conferí y noté como la seriedad en su rostro se transformó en pesadumbre.

_Continuará..._


	3. III

III

—Cada vez que alguien entra a la Agencia de Detectives, me pregunta a mí el por qué de ello. Pero, nunca lo hacen como tú, es como si creyeran que es algo que tiene una respuesta simple como "por dinero" o "para no ser aprehendido" y no por lo que me parece que tú lo cuestionas —respondió Kunikida-san, tomando entre sus manos la taza blanca frente a él.

—Lo, siento, solo... Quería saberlo porque, no entiendo el...

—No sé la respuesta, Atsushi-kun -confesó, bajando su mirada. Ese sentir que me transmitía me hizo arrepentirme de preguntarle. Comencé a dudar incluso de seguirlo averiguando. Quizás me metía a una parte tan íntima que el siquiera preguntar era grosero y desconsiderado. Y luego, tras unos breves segundos, prosiguió—. Una vez me atreví a preguntarselo, pero él solo se limitó a mirarme a los ojos unos segundos, sonrió ligeramente y me dejó en el lugar con la pregunta. Comprendí que no debí haberlo preguntado, y que no debía de tocar el tema de nuevo, porque, la forma en que su mirada lucía no la he vuelto a encontrar, ni he visto que la lance ante alguien más.

—¿Su mirada?

—Una mirada que encerraba un profundo secreto, pesar, nostalgia y dolor. Había ido demasiado lejos. Entiendo que quieras saber la razón pero, creo que solo debes aceptar que él está aquí y ya, Atsushi-kun —agregó, como recordando ese día, arrepentido.

—Lo lamento, no debí preguntarlo. No volveré a preguntarlo.

—Ciertamente el Jefe debe saberlo, pero, yo no soy quien para pedirle a alguien más que me devele un secreto que no me pertenece. Eso lo he entendido en el paso del tiempo, porque, ahora que te veo, pareciese que quisieras correr con Fukuzawa-san y preguntarle.

Rayos, es como si hubiera leído mi mente. Tenía razón, quería ir a preguntárselo a Fukuzawa-san como plan B, pero ahora que había escuchado todo eso, ¿podría hacerlo? Simplemente, no...

—No lo haré. Yo, solamente quería saberlo para poder hacerle entender a Akutagawa que sus motivos para seguir en la Port Mafia no son lo suficientemente buenos —declaré, decepcionado de mi fracaso. Kunikida-san sonrió brevemente y agregó.

—Te preocupas demasiado por ese joven.

—¡Eh! No, yo... —exclamé y Kunikida-san sonrió aún más.

—Eso habla bien de ti, Atsushi-kun. Pero conocer las razones de Dazai no va a lograr que Akutagawa deje la Port Mafia. Él necesita entender que lo que hace no es lo correcto. Su decisión debe estar basada en su convencimiento sobre lo que desea hacer realmente a futuro y no por lo que a Dazai-san le hizo dejar ese mundo oscuro. Tú quizás puedas ayudarlo pero el pasado no va a hacerlo.

—Lo, comprendo... Gracias Kunikida-san.

—Siempre he estado convencido de que quienes tenemos alguna habilidad hemos tenido un pasado difícil. Pero también, creo en que hay algunas personas que la han pasado aún peor, como tú o Dazai-san. Lo que importa ahora, Atsushi-kun, no es lo hecho en el pasado, sino lo que estamos haciendo por nuestro presente. Y aunque él haya pertenecido a la Port Mafia, hoy está aquí y nos ha salvado de muchas situaciones; te encontró y ahora gracias a eso eres parte de la Agencia. Sé que seguirás intentando dar respuesta a tu pregunta, pero, sin importar lo que encuentres, no permitas que la respuesta cambie lo que piensas de él, ni lo que buscas hacer por Akutagawa.

—Kunikida-san —susurré si apenas, impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Quería saber el pasado de Dazai-san por la estúpida razón de ayudar a Akutagawa, pero no había pensado qué haría con la verdad que intentaba develar. Ni qué haría el mismo Akutagawa con aquello que juré que lo haría cambiar de parecer sobre quedarse en la Port Mafia.

Cuando vi a Kunikida-san alejarse por la calle, en la noche incipiente, alejé la taza de mi té, ya frío, y lancé un fuerte suspiro. Me sentía decaído, como si hubiera perdido el reto, y a la vez, me hacía cuestionarme el por qué realmente lo hacía, si al final no estaba convencido de que Akutagawa entendiera las cosas... pero sobre todo, si me importaba tanto poder ayudarlo a cambiar su parecer que, estaba dispuesto a seguir buscando la razón del por qué Dazai-san había dejado la Port Mafia sin importar cual esta pudiera ser...

_Continuará..._


	4. IV

IV

Había hecho un pequeño listado de personas que podían decirme el por qué Dazai-san se había marchado de la Port Mafia. De hecho mi listado era reducido: tres personas. Si ninguna de ella sabía, estaría perdido, y no estaba dispuesto a perder contra el hombre tigre. Tendría que funcionar sí o sí mi plan.

El problema era inventar un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno para no dejar ver lo mucho que me importaba conocer ese secreto. Pero, quizás, sería lo de menos si uno de ellos tan solo tenía la respuesta.

La primera persona en mi lista era Kyouyou-san. Pero sacarle algo de información se antojaba difícil y temía que pudiera poner en alerta a mis siguientes dos personas en la lista, quienes, consideraba que no le dirían al otro que les había hecho esa cuestión: ellos eran Hirotsu-san y Chuuya-san.

Entonces, consideré que la persona más apta para preguntarle de inicio sería Hirotsu-san. Él sería discreto con el tema y llevaba más tiempo en la Port Mafia que la gran mayoría aquí. Si alguien debía saber lo que pasó con Dazai-san era él.

Encontré a Hirotsu-san en una de las estancias del edificio de la Port Mafia, a la luz de una chimenea, leyendo un libro. Me senté en el sillón a su derecha y sin rodeos, se lo pregunté.

—Hirotsu-san, quiero saber algo.

—Dime, Akutagawa-kun.

—¿Sabes el motivo por el que Dazai-san dejó a la Port Mafia? —respondí, dejándolo serio, con lo que cerró su libro y volteando a mirarme, respondió.

—Es extraño que preguntes eso, Akutagawa-kun, pero más aún que me lo preguntes a mí.

—Es algo que todos los que sabemos que él estuvo en la Port Mafia antes nos hemos cuestionado en alguna ocasión. Solamente quiero saberlo.

—¿Por mera curiosidad o motivado por algo más? —me preguntó, haciéndome sentir que no creía mi pretexto dado, por lo que no me quedaba de otra más que ser claro.

—Es una duda personal. No he podido entender cómo es que él nos dejó así, sin más. Cuando lo veo trabajando con la Agencia de Detectives, me pone furioso que haya hecho eso y pienso que debe haber un motivo, uno solo que yo pueda aceptar para ello —contesté, con parte de verdad sobre lo que pensaba al respecto, omitiendo mí apuesta con el hombre tigre.

—Nadie más que Mori-san en su momento debe de aceptar los motivos de Dazai-kun para haberse ido. Ninguno somos nadie para no aceptarlos, Akutagawa-kun. Sé que fuiste el más afectado por la partida de Dazai-kun hace años, pero es algo que ya no va a cambiar. La Agencia de Detectives y él en si nos han ayudado mucho en ocasiones pasadas, y creo que eso te debería ser suficiente; incluso hasta creo que te has comenzado a entender con ese chico Atsushi-kun —agregó Hirotsu-san, pero no podía quedarme callado con lo último que había expuesto.

—Yo no me entiendo con ese idiota, de hecho, lo detesto.

—¿Lo destestas por ser tu rival cuando nos hemos enfrentado o porque Dazai-kun es su mentor ahora?

—¡Eso no te incumbe, Hirotsu-san! —exclamé, levantándome del sillón, molesto, haciendo sonreír al viejo.

—¿Ves? Es muy fácil hacer juicios apresurados sobre los motivos de las personas en las decisiones que toman. Pero bueno, de cualquier manera lamento decirte que yo no sé por qué Dazai-kun se fue de la Port Mafia —expresó el hombre, y poniéndose de pie frente a mí agregó, antes de marcharse de la sala—. Cuando él llegó a la Port Mafia es cierto que lo ayudé en su entrenamiento y en ocasiones estuve bajo su mando, pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle, aún ahora, sus motivos, y tampoco nunca he querido hacerlo. Él debió irse por una buena razón, y aunque nos cueste, Akutagawa-kun, debes reconocer que se ve feliz en su nuevo trabajo. Tal vez es hora de dejar ir las cosas y ver lo bueno que tienes frente a ti.

Cuando cerró la puerta al marcharse, solo pude pensar en que no había nada bueno que tuviera, y que, había perdido una oportunidad de las únicas dos que tenía, de saber la verdad. El tiempo corría y no sabía si el chico tigre ya había conseguido la información; de hecho, no sabía cómo sabríamos si uno u otro ya sabía algo al respecto.

Entonces, tomé la decisión: ir a ver al hombre tigre...

_Continuará..._


	5. V

V

Comenzaba a caer la tarde, cuando llegué a la esquina del edificio de la Agencia de Detectives. Me quedé en la contra esquina, oculto, esperando a que ese sujeto saliera.

No tardó mucho, pero no iba solo: Kyouka-chan iba con él, así como ese chico rubio y delgado del cual no recordaba su nombre y la mujer de cabellos negros cortos que también trabajaba con ellos. Decidí seguirlos y al cabo de un rato, se separaron. El hombre tigre comenzó a ir solo y avancé tras suyo para encontrar un espacio donde abordarlo, hasta que, en un paraje donde había binoculares para ver la bahía, le hablé.

—Te estaba buscando.

—¿A, Akutagawa? ¿Qué haces aquí? —contestó, dándose la vuelta y quedando a unos diez pasos de distancia de mí.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Acaso, acaso ya sabes lo de Dazai-san?—preguntó, impactado.

—No, aún no. ¿Y tú?

—En eso estoy. ¿Para eso me buscabas?

—Si —confesé y di dos pasos hacía él—. Nunca me dijiste cómo sabríamos si alguno ya había descubierto la verdad.

—Cierto. Pues, supongo que así como hoy debes de haberme seguido desde mi salida de la Agencia de Detectives, puedes hacer tú lo mismo si llegaras a ganarme y...

—¿Y cómo sabes que te venía siguiendo? ¡¿AH?! —exclamé, molestándome por su atrevimiento.

—¿De qué otra forma sabrías que iba a pasar por aquí? —me reclamó, perspicaz. Era cierto pero no iba a ceder.

—Te das mucha importancia pero no la tienes. Solo hago esto para humillarte una vez más y listo.

—Eso es lo que tú dices. La verdad es que quieres saber tanto como yo lo que pasó cuando Dazai-san se fue, pero no vas a admitirlo ni tampoco me importa que no lo hagas —confirió, molesto y dando tres pasos hacía mí.

—Solo lo hago por vencerte, al contrario de ti que parece que lo haces por mí —respondí, para callarlo de una vez por todas. Y, tuvo efecto. El hombre tigre me miró unos segundos, y después, bajó su mirada al suelo. Fue ahí cuando noté que el atardecer se desvanecía, justo cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver los míos. Pero, no entendía su expresión, como si lo que hubiera dicho, estuviera mal.

—Si yo encuentro la respuesta antes, iré a buscarte... Nos vemos...

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Yo no supe que más decir, no es que quisiera detenerlo, pero, no comprendía por qué se había puesto en ese plan. Ni tampoco comprendía si es que había atinado en mis palabras dichas, acerca del por qué hacía todo esto. Después de todo, ¿por qué tendría que importarle yo a ese mocoso si en más de una ocasión había intentado matarlo? Seguramente era por Dazai-san, pero, ¿por qué? Él nunca se había preocupado por haberme dejado en la Port Mafia.

Solo me sentía con más preguntas cada vez, y caminando a un callejón sin sentido...

Cuando llegué a mi hogar, me eché a la cama y en la oscuridad de mi habitación me dispuse a dormir. Cerré mis ojos y entonces, a mi mente vinieron como si de un vídeo se tratase, los ojos del tipo ese mirándome, mientras el cielo anaranjado se reflejaba en ellos y pasaban de brillar a parecer tristes.

Había muchas cosas que ciertamente no sabía ni comprendía. Pero esa noche, una más se había sumado a ellas, enmarcada por esa mirada que, a pesar de haber sido efímera, de mi mente no la podía arrancar...

_Continuará..._


	6. VI

VI

No entendía por momentos por qué intentaba ayudar a Akutagawa a salir de la Port Mafia si tal parecía que hacerlo, para él, significaba lo peor que le podía pasar.

Me sentía tan molesto por lo que me acababa de decir, burlándose, que pensé en que solo debía enfrentarlo y ya; si él quería quedarse en la Mafia, que lo hiciera.

Pero, en el fondo se lo debía a Dazai-san y tampoco me iba a rendir. Ya después pensaría en ello...

Aunque tampoco podía hacer juicios de la nada considerando que no conocía la historia de Akutagawa, lo que había vivído en su pasado. A esa conclusión podía llegar considerando mi propia historia. Ahhhhh!

Cuando llegué en la mañana a la Agencia de Detectives, descubrí que se me había hecho demasiado temprano y que era el primero en llegar. Mi cabeza estaba en todos lados al parecer.

Entonces, tras de mí, llegó Ranpo-san.

—Buenos días Atsushi-kun.

—Buenos días Ranpo-san.

—Veo que se te hizo un poco temprano, no es usual en ti llegar a esta hora.

—Ah, si, es que no me fijé bien en la hora que me levanté y llegué antes —contesté, apenado.

—Estos días te he visto algo distraído. ¿Te sucede algo?

—Yo... —respondí, pensando en solo dejar pasar la cuestión, y luego, analizando que tal vez él me podría ayudar.

—Recuerda mi lugar en la Agencia de Detectives. Es imposible que no sepa que algo te pasa.

—Lo sé. Es solo que... Ranpo-san, hay algo que quiero saber y de lo cual he estado buscando respuestas, pero, no sé dónde buscarlas. Bueno, si, pero no me atrevo.

—Suena a que es algo grande.

—Lo es. Yo, quiero saber el por qué es que Dazai-san dejó la Port Mafia.

—Atsushi-kun... —respondió el, mostrando asombro y abriendo sus ojos verdes más de lo normal.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es algo...

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —preguntó y supe que era imposible pretender mentirle.

—Es mi forma de poder sacar a Akutagawa de la Port Mafia. Le hice prometer que si lo averiguaba antes que él, cuando nos enfrentaramos y le ganara, él dejaría a la Port Mafia.

Ranpo-san sonrió. El sol entraba a raudales al piso y aunque intenté comprender su sonrisa, no pude y me conformé con mirarla.

—Eres tan predecible, Atsushi-kun. Pero el motivo por el cual haces esto, aunque no me parece que pueda causar lo que tú buscas, es un noble gesto.

—Pero, no sabes la respuesta, ¿cierto? —me adelanté, ansioso, sabiendo que algo así me diría.

—En efecto —contestó y me sentí decepcionado por nueva cuenta—. Porque esa respuesta que buscas podría conseguirla si usara mi ultra deducción, pero, a veces para encontrar las respuestas a nuestras preguntas debemos de pasar por una serie de cosas que nos hagan estar preparados para conocerlas, y así poder aceptarlas.  
En esta Agencia solo podrías hallar la respuesta en una sola persona...

—En Fukuzawa-san, ¿no?

—Así es. Y aún así, él no te la daría, puedo asegurártelo. Porque lo que llevó a Dazai-san aquí es tan suyo como lo que te trajo a ti o a mi aquí —contestó y tomando un caramelo de su escritorio, comenzó a jugar con el—. Si ese chico aceptó un reto así viniendo de tu parte, creo que tú solo, aún sin saber esta verdad podrás convencerlo de dejar la Port Mafia.

—¡Pero, no es así de simple! Él me odia, y solo pienso que es porque Dazai-san es mi mentor.

—Eres demasiado narcisista y vanidoso para decir eso, Atsushi-kun.

Me quedé en silencio. Pero, si solo quería ayudar al cabeza hueca de Akutagawa. ¿Eso en qué me hacía narcisista y vanidoso?

—Esto, no lo comprendo, Ranpo-san.

—¿Por qué mejor no averiguas el pasado de Akutagawa?

—Pero él no va a...

—Hasta que no lo intentes no lo sabrás. Y hasta que no abras los ojos a otras verdades, no las vas a encontrar. Si ya te diste cuenta que aquí en la Agencia nadie lo sabe, ni Kunikida-san aunque se lo hayas preguntado...

—¡¿Cómo lo...?! —le interrumpí, pero recordé con quién hablaba y mientras él se sentaba, divertido con la situación, baje la mirada y callé.

—Es hora de que busques las respuestas fuera de este sitio. Pero también de que comiences a encontrarlas en ti mismo.

—¿Eh? —pregunté y llegó en ese momento Kunikida-san. Al vernos a ambos, a solas, se puso nervioso y ni siquiera saludó. Fue directo a su escritorio y tanto Ranpo-san como yo, solo pudimos quedarnos mirando, anonadados.

—No necesité usar la ultra deducción tampoco para saber que ya antes de preguntárselo a alguien más, lo habías hecho con él —agregó, casi riendo por la escena y preferí mejor salir de ahí.

Me sentía confundido, porque aunque pareciera que Ranpo-san estaba jugando, lo cierto es que si el decía las cosas, era por algo y además, todo convergía con lo que pensaba en la noche anterior: no sabía el pasado de Akutagawa, ni si iba a respetar la apuesta.

Tal vez si necesitaba ir a preguntar otras cosas a otras personas... Tal vez era momento de que ahora yo lo buscara...

Era el momento de ir por Akutagawa...

_**Continuará...**_


	7. VII

VII

Ya no podía perder más tiempo. Era la verdad. Así que, planifiqué todo para encontrarme con Chuuya-san esa noche.

Él era mi única opción para poder ganar la apuesta. Y no sabía cómo, pero iba a obtener respuestas de él sí o sí.

Cuando llegué con Chuuya-san, al restaurante donde lo cité, no sabía cómo abordar las cosas. Era mi superior a final de cuentas y sentí un hoyo en el estómago de pensar que todo pudiera salir mal.

—Vaya, es una sorpresa que me invites tú a comer cuando normalmente siempre huyes cuando nosotros te invitamos a hacerlo — me dijo, justo cuando venía arribando al lugar. Pedimos un espacio privado, y así, ocultos tras las puertas de papel arroz rojas que conformaban el lugar, con la vista al jardín con un lago artificial, nos sentamos para comer. Estábamos en un típico restaurante japonés.

Pedímos comida y mientras esperábamos, yo estaba en pleno mutis. Él, perspicaz como siempre rompió el hielo, y entonces...

—Y bien, Akutagawa, ¿qué es lo que vas a pedirme?

—Esto...

—Si es una cosa de que te entrene o así, sabes que eso no va conmigo. Puedo darte unos trucos pero...

—No es eso. Yo, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—Entonces déjate de rodeos y dilo —me respondió, con su carácter explosivo que lo caracterizaba. Nos quedamos mirando un momento, roto solamente para cuándo nos trajeron las bebidas y la comida—. Bien, ¿qué esperas?

Aspiré hondo...

Y lo dije.

—Chuuya-san, ¿por qué se fue Dazai-san de la Port Mafia?

Él me observó, asombrado y luego, clavó su mirada en el jardín a su derecha. El silencio se hizo eterno, y me di cuenta de que esa respuesta en él no iba a llegar como yo la esperaba... porque, de hecho, ni siquiera debí haber hecho esa pregunta.

—No lo sé. Nunca me lo dijo y supongo que fue mejor así —respondió, de pronto, dando un trago a su bebida, sin mirarme aún, recargando su rostro en su mano izquierda siguiendo con su contemplación al jardín. Era seguro para que yo no notara la expresión que tenia pero que, su tono de voz denotaba con transparencia—. Al final ahora él tiene una vida con sus amigos y hasta su pupilo nuevo.

—Eso... —dije y el silencio entre ambos se hizo por un largo y pesado instante.

—El pasado está hecho para dejarlo ahí o te terminará carcomiendo por dentro. Y supongo fue lo que ese imbécil hizo —agregó, volteando a verme de nuevo—. O eso supongo.

—Su pasado aquí, ¿no?

—¿Para qué me estás preguntando esto, Akutagawa? ¿es que acaso tú obsesión por ese sujeto te ha llevado a este punto enfermizo?

—No, no —contesté, entre molesto y avergonzado.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo...

—¡¿Solo qué?! —exclamó, irritado. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Aposté con el hombre tigre que yo encontraría la razón antes que él.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre nosotros. Chuuya-san, entre molesto y divertido al respecto, bebió todo tu trago y respondió.

—Entonces quieres ganarle al nuevo pupilo de Dazai solo para molestarlo, ¿no?

—Pues...

—Veo que tienes problemas.

—¿Eh?

—Akutagawa, estás haciendo las cosas por los demás en los últimos meses, en vez de por ti. Y esto lo comprueba. Desde que ese idiota reapareció en el camino de la Port Mafia tú solo has buscando ganar su reconocimiento aún con mayor ahínco que antes, o de que él se fuera. Pero así no funcionan las cosas.

—Chuuya-san, esto, no tiene nada que ver con Dazai-san, solo, quiero ganarle a ese chico tigre en su apuesta. Demostrarle quien es superior.

—¿Y en una apuesta de algo tan bobo?

—Es que...

—Akutagawa, deja de perder tu tiempo y mejor golpéalo o algo así, o olvídate de él y ya.

—No puedo olvidarme de él, porque, ¡Lo odio! —grité, perdiendo el control y derramando mi vaso al golpear la mesa.

Él se limitó a mirarme. Sonrió y se limitó a responder.

—¿En serio lo odias, o eso es lo que crees?

Y entonces, me quedé sin saber qué responder...

_**Continuará...**_


	8. VIII

VIII

—Claro que odio a ese chico tigre. No sé por qué lo dudas.

—¿Y por qué lo odias según tú? —me preguntó Chuuya-san. Torcí la boca y contesté.

—Es más que obvio. Va por ahí haciéndose el héroe en todo momento y el que es el más fuerte. Fue y le lavó la cabeza a Kyuoka-chan con esas cosas de dejar la Port Mafia, y de paso, Dazai-san dice que él es mejor que yo...

Pero no pude seguir porque Chuuya-san comenzó a reírse. Se sirvió más bebida y pegó en la mesa fuertemente tras beberla de golpe.

—Tienes celos de ese chico. Tú, el gran y temido Akutagawa. Que gracioso.

—¡No son celos! —le dije, porque no lo eran.

—Los tienes, de que todo el reconocimiento sea para él, incluido el de Dazai. Y que ni uno ni otro te lo reconozcan a ti.

—No, yo...

—Akutagawa, si no dejas eso de lado, no vas a poder seguir adelante con tu vida. Mira que apostar en algo tan tonto por molestar al chico del que estás celoso.

—¡No estoy celoso, él me irrita! —exclamé, saliendo de mis casillas. Si fuera otra persona quien me lo dijera, ya lo habría matado.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Pues, no lo sé, mucho.

—¿Cada cuánto piensas en él? —me preguntó, mientras seguía bebiendo.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué preguntas eso?

—Dí-lo —respondió, mirándome fijamente.

—Pues diario, cada dos horas, no sé.

—¡BINGO!

—¿Qué?

—Ese chico te gusta —dijo, como cualquier cosa, y elevó su bebida al aire.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —grité, poniéndome de pie de golpe y acercándome a su lado, zarandeado el cuello de su camisa.

Me había sacado de quicio. Pero él parecía divertido.  
Cuando percaté lo que hacía, corrí a mi lugar, al tiempo que él se arreglaba la ropa.

Él volvió a acabarse de golpe la bebida y noté que estaba ya algo borracho. Y yo, bastante apenado. Volvió a llenar su vaso, lo bebió de golpe de nueva cuenta e intentando llenarlo otra vez, le detuve tomando la botella y quitándosela, llevándola a mi lado.

Chuuya-san se limitó a sonreír, como jamás antes nunca lo había visto, y, confirió, en un tono melancólico, mirándome pero, como si mirara su interior y no a mí.

—Yo, era como tú. Quizás aún lo soy. Pero, en momentos como este, eres como ese idiota. Y es cuando me doy cuenta que, ser parte de la Port Mafia nos va quitando lentamente el como fuimos para llevarnos a ser una sombra que añora lo que fue. Duele, pero así es...

—Chuuya-san —le interrumpí, con lo que esta vez él me miró a los ojos y agregó, aún más melancólico.

—Nunca supe porque Dazai se fue de la Port Mafia. Un día, simplemente supe que había partido, que no era uno más de nosotros. Me emborraché, destruí cosas y grite. Quería matarlo, y luego, quería ir tras de él, pero, contrario a lo que todos piensan, yo no lo odié por irse... Lo odié, por dejarme, porque ya antes lo había odiado suficiente. Lo volví a odiar por dejarme solo. Por dejar lo que éramos o fuimos. Pero, tampoco lo puedo culpar, después de todo, en esas épocas éramos tan lejanos que, solo eso tenía que pasar.

—¿Lejanos? —osé preguntar. El aroma del alcohol cubría el lugar, y, la mirada de Chuuya-san, a sus recuerdos.

—Cuando Mori-san vio lo fuertes que éramos por separado, comenzó a mandarnos a misiones por nuestra cuenta. Cada vez se hizo más frecuente. Así, llegó el día en que nos veíamos una o dos veces al mes, luego, el tiempo era aún más largo. Tenía tanto que hacer que apenas lo percataba, y me parecía normal, porque siempre estábamos ahí, para molestarnos y luego, pelear juntos. Pero, un día eso ya no pasó. Dazai encontró nuevos amigos. Y yo quedé atrás, solo mirando de lejos ello. Entonces, fue cuando entendí que mi rivalidad y mi supuesto odio contra él no era nada de eso. Pero, ya era tarde...

—Tarde, ¿por qué?

—Porque las cosas nunca volvieron a ser como antes. Y ese fue el inicio del final de él dentro de la Port Mafia. Fue...

_**Continuará...**_


	9. IX

IX

—¿Qué? —pregunté, ansioso por saber. Sabía que no iba a poder haber otra oportunidad de saber sobre ese pasado tan secreto ni que Chuuya-san se abriera así conmigo. Necesitaba saber, lo ansiaba mucho— ¿Qué fue?

—Fue cuando me di cuenta que la situación con Dazai me estaba incomodando. Porque, yo lo odiaba y se supone que él a mí y, éramos rivales y luego, éramos como extraños —respondió, volteando de nuevo a mirar al jardín. Supe que le estaba afectando mucho eso, pero no había vuelta atrás-. Así que fui y hablé con Mori-san y le dije que era hora de que regresara a cobrar mis deudas con Dazai y pelear con él. Mori-san solo me dijo que, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, aunque eso fuera una simple rabieta de celos. ¿Celos? ¿Celos de qué? Eso era una estupidez. Así que fui a buscar a Dazai esa noche, a un lugar donde se supone que él se reunía con su nuevo grupo de trabajo.

—Y, ¿qué pasó? —cuestioné, desconcertado ante esas revelaciones.

—Vi que Dazai era feliz con ese par de chicos con los que se llevaba. Vi algo que nunca había visto que hiciera conmigo: sonreír sinceramente. Así que enfurecí y me fui. Fui coherente y acepté que esos eran celos. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Al otro día, me llevaron a una misión lejos, y, cuando volví, él, ya había dejado la Port Mafia. Sin despedidas, sin un por qué. Solo, se fue.

Un mutis total lleno el espacio por unos minutos. No podía decir nada, ni él. Solo, una lágrima se escurría por la mejilla izquierda de Chuuya-san a sus cabellos, brillando con la luna afuera. Tragué saliva varias veces intentando poner una idea y romper la brecha, pero, no podía. Hasta que, me armé de valor.

—Nunca le dijiste nada de esto, ¿cierto?

—Akutagawa, ¿alguna vez tú le has dicho a Dazai lo que te dolió que se fuera?

—Eso... —me limité a responder—. ¿Y tú?

—No era necesario. Entendí esa noche que yo no significaba para Dazai lo mismo que esos dos. E incluso, tiempo después en mi miseria, me alegré de que uno de ellos muriera y el otro fuera un traidor. Pero posteriormente entendí que todo lo malo lo pensaba por un mismo motivo. Cómo tú con tu odio por ese chico Atsushi.

—Chuuya-san, no creo que tenga nada que ver con...

—Lo tiene. Porque yo odié a Dazai porque, por su culpa, yo estaba sufriendo. Y tú odias a ese chico porque crees que por su culpa, tú estás sufriendo. Pero los verdaderos culpables en todo esto no son ni ellos ni nosotros, lo es el tener bandos, el pasado que cargamos, el tener que matarnos, y el tener que vivir con secretos a cuestas que desgarran el alma.

—Aún así, no... —dije, pero entonces, él terminó, poniéndose de pie.

—Cuando conocí a Dazai, lo detestaba. Porque sentía que yo merecía el reconocimiento que tenía él, porque era más fuerte y mejor. Y eso, el hacerselo pensar a Dazai, quizás fue lo que me alejó de él, porque, después de todo, si piensas que alguien te detesta, entonces obviamente te haces a un lado de esa persona. Y, lo que tú haces con el chico tigre es lo mismo.

—Pero, nosotros ni siquiera somos del mismo bando. Y tampoco me importa él en si.

—¿Seguro que no te importa? Porque yo creo que tú a él sí, sino, no te habría ayudado o salvado antes; hasta podría asegurarte que él quisiera sacarte de la Port Mafia —respondió, y quedé anonadado pensando en eso, en nuestro próximo enfrentamiento al que habíamos puesto fecha, lo que pedía a cambio el chico tigre para hacer posible este y, sobre todo, esta apuesta.

—No lo creo —mentí, poniéndome de pie, mientras Chuuya-san abría la puerta corrediza para salir.

—El auto engaño es un arma silenciosa. Engañas a la mente hasta que te das cuenta que se de desangra el corazón por las heridas abiertas que ya jamás cierran, porque son muy profundas. Gracias por la cena.

—De nada. Lamento todo esto...

—Uno de los próximos jefes de la Port Mafia no tiene nada que lamentar —me dijo, sonriendo, y agregó, justo tomando la botella a mi lado, como si de un intercambio se tratase-. Si quieres ganarle al chico tigre, busca a Ango Sakaguchi.

—¿Ango Sakaguchi? Él es asistente Consejero del Departamento de Habilidad Especial, ¿no?

—Así es. Ango Sakaguchi. Él sabe la verdad...

Y, así, mientras Chuuya-san se iba de un lado y yo de otro, pensé en cómo poder hacer que ese sujeto me dijera lo que quería oír, cómo...

—Detente ahí, Akutagawa...

_**Continuará...**_


	10. X

X

—Tú... —se limitó a responderme Akutagawa, volteando a mirarme. Estábamos en una calle solitaria, con el adoquín mojado y luces de farolas rojas que alumbraban el sitio donde sólo estábamos los dos. Le había buscado un buen rato y por suerte, alguien lo había visto por el lugar.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Ya me ganaste acaso?

—No.

—Entonces, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Yo creo que sí. Necesito que hablemos.

—Hazlo —me pidió, más cortante de lo habitual.

—¿Aquí?

—¿Qué? ¿acaso quieres que vaya a tu casa? —me preguntó y me apené, no sé por qué.

—No, bueno, no tendría problema pero...

—Hombre tigre, habla ya. Hoy no estoy de humor.

—Si, está bien —respondí, mirándolo a escasos diez pasos de mi—. Solo quería decirte que, que...

—¿QUÉ?

—Que no puedo seguir con esto.

—¿Es que te estás rindiendo?

—No, pero, el buscar esta verdad me ha hecho comprender que, no puedo forzar a nadie para obtener algo. Y así como no puedo forzar a nadie para que me diga sobre el pasado de Dazai-san, tampoco puedo hacerlo contigo y obligarte a que dejes a la Port Mafia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó, acercándose a mí, con el sonido seco de sus zapatos en el adoquín húmedo.

—Akutagawa, aunque hayas apostado conmigo, nada me dice que vayas a aceptar irte de la Port Mafia si es que te gano.

—¿Dudas de mi palabra?

—No, pero, veo que ellos, que estar ahí es muy importante para ti, y, he juzgado que estás equivocado en ello pero, no sé tus motivos para estar a su lado. No puedo decidir por ti.

—¿Eso querías decirme? No seas patético. Mi palabra vale, y en todo caso, mis motivos para estar aquí no son de tu incumbencia —respondió, molesto—. Pero si quieres tanto saberlo, eso sí puedes preguntárselo a Dazai-san.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¡Pues es lo mismo que hemos estado haciendo con el pasado de Dazai-san estos días!

—¡Ya lo sé, y por eso es que no pienso hacerlo más!

—¿Qué? —me cuestionó, desconcertado, y el sonido del silencio entre ambos se rompió por el viento al correr.

—Ya pregunté a quienes debía. No quiero seguir indagando más con quién sé que puede decirme. Porque parece que estamos jugando con el pasado de Dazai-san —conferí, mientras Akutagawa me escuchaba atentamente—. Además, no puedo permitir que tomes una decisión que para ti es tan importante, basada en una apuesta.

—¿Y desde cuando todo eso de preocuparte por mí? No necesito tu falsa amabilidad conmigo.

—De hecho no sé realmente por qué lo hago. Sin embargo, he pensado que, no conozco tu pasado Akutagawa. No conozco tus motivos. He intentado conocerte pero tú no me dejas, y, no sé por qué me esfuerzo en hacerlo, si a ti te parece muy gracioso que me preocupe por ti —respondí, sinceramente, mientras él me miraba fijamente—. O, ¿sabes qué? si sé por qué lo hago. Porque yo tuve un pasado difícil pero no por eso voy a seguir permitiendo que se arruine mi vida. Y aunque no me lo digas, sé que al igual, tuviste un duro pasado que te llevó a la Port Mafia. Por eso lo hago, porque intento ayudarte.

—¡YO NO NECESITO QUE TÚ ME AYUDES! —gritó, mientras se acercaba hacía mí, para tomarme de la ropa, levantandome. Lo miré, fijamente, y mientras me iba soltando lentamente, sus ojos no se despegaron de mi.

—Lo sé. Soy de la persona que menos esperarías ello. Y sé que me detestas, pero, quisiera que si estuviéramos en lados contrarios, alguien hiciera lo mismo por mí, en este caso, tú. Y que aunque lo estemos, no nos lleváramos mal. Aunque es utópico, cierto, pero así pienso.

—Eres patético.

—Quizás.

—¿Solo veniste a verme para eso? —preguntó, pero no pude responderle—. Entonces, nos veremos en seis meses, cuando cumplas tu palabra y te enfrentes a mí. Dejaré de perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Eso —respondí, y él solo se limitó a mirarme, sin irse, sin hablarme. Yo seguí su mirada. Ya no había más que hacer. No salían las palabras.

Pero lo cierto, es que ninguno de los dos se iba de ahí tampoco, ni se movía siquiera.

Y yo no me atrevía tampoco a preguntarle lo que quería; no podía entenderlo, y que cada vez más algo dentro me pedía saber de él para poder hacerlo. Porque al mirar sus fríos ojos sentía como pedían ayuda a gritos, y, yo solo quería poder hacer algo por él.

Quería poder ayudar realmente a Akutagawa...

—Como sea... —dijo y cuando dio media vuelta, me armé de valor y se lo expuse.

—Akutagawa, quiero saber ¿qué te llevó a estar en la Port Mafia?

_**Continuará...**_


	11. XI

XI

Volteé a verlo nuevamente, molesto por todo.

—Eres tan insolente. Mi pasado no te importa.

—Pero, quiero...

—¿Es que acaso te gusto o qué? ¿Para qué quieres saber de mí? —le grité, perdiendo la lógica, lo que lo hizo enfurecer.

—Olvida lo que te dije. Te veré en seis meses —contestó, furioso, y dio la vuelta, rumbo a irse.

—Te hice una pregunta. Responde.

—Ya te lo dije. Quiero entenderte, es todo. Pero, en verdad, creo que es mejor olvidar todo esto —contestó, volteando a mirarme de nueva cuenta.

El aire nos agitaba las ropas.

—Mi pasado fue una miseria hasta que conocí a Dazai-san. Un día él se fue de la Port Mafia y eso es algo que nunca comprendí. Si tú quieres dejar esto de lado, hazlo, pero ahora yo necesito saberlo, para comprender también muchas cosas incluso de mi.

—¿De ti?

—Tú no viviste lo que nosotros cuando él se fue. Ahora que he tratado de unir las piezas, descubro que necesito saber sus motivos incluso por mi propio duelo vivido cuando se marchó. No podrías comprenderlo —respondí, sinceramente.

—Déjame intentar hacerlo —me pidió, y me molestó que lo hiciera; todo eso.

—¿Para qué quieres hacerlo?

—Porque quiero entenderlos a ambos.

Nos quedamos observando. Me irritó tanto que él quiera entrar en mi vida así como así.

—No podrás hacerlo. Nadie puede. Si lo hicieras, no se te hubiera ocurrido creer que yo dejaría a la Port Mafia.

—Eres tan narcisista y tan imbécil, que no te das cuenta de nada, ¿verdad?

—Ya déjate de estupideces, el único imbécil aquí eres tú —respondí, molesto.

—Mientras sigas sintiendo lástima por ti mismo Akutagawa, jamás podrás ver más allá del pasado —respondió, serio y severo.

—Tal vez es porque no me importa ver más allá de este. ¿Contento?

—Eso... —susurró apenas, y bajó su mirada. Estaba seguro que iba a marcharse, porque lo había dejado sin palabras, pero,no podía ponerle final a nuestro encuentro, porque necesitaba su ayuda.

—Chico tigre, tengo la última clave para llegar a la verdad de Dazai-san. Y te la diré, con una condición.

—Déjame adivinar... ¿Anular la apuesta?

—Así es.

—Entonces no me sirve de nada ayudarte —me respondió, molesto.

—¡TÚ YA HAS PERDIDO!

—¡NO HE PERDIDO HASTA QUE TÚ NO TENGAS LA VERDAD!

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Eso ya no importa Akutagawa. Mejor dime qué quieres tú.

—Solo tú puedes traer a esa persona para que nos lo diga. Quieres tanto como yo saberlo, pero ya te quedaste sin cartas. Tómalo o déjalo —expuse, mientras él me miraba de mala gana.

—Acepto. Porque veo que mis esfuerzos son inútiles; porque tú... —respondió, decepcionado.

Pero no podía hacer más, no lo dejaría ganar y tampoco le develaría mi pasado. Al final, no es como si algo nos uniera, ni que a mí me interesara él.

—Así es. Esta vez no podrás ser el super héroe conmigo.

—Nunca intenté serlo Akutagawa, solo quería que nos pudiéramos llevar bien... quizás —dijo. ¿Es en serio? Pero, ese tipo y yo...—, o tan siquiera, poder ayudarte a estar mejor con Dazai-san —y me miró, con decepción.

Y detesté nuevamente que lo hiciera.

—Yo no soy Kyuoka-chan, no te confundas.

—Lo sé. Pero si Dazai-san te eligió como su pupilo, creo que fue por algo. Además, Kyouka-chan me ha dicho que la cuidaste, a tu modo, pero lo hiciste. Eso dice muchas cosas.

—En serio que no te comprendo, chico tigre.

—Ni yo a ti, Akutagawa.

—Te veré mañana en el edificio de la calle 3. Hay un café enfrente. Ahí estaré al caer la tarde.

—Ok... —se limitó a responderme y, se dio la media vuelta, partiendo antes que yo.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a mi piso, pensé en todo lo que hablamos y seguí sin entender a ese sujeto, pero más aún, seguí sin comprender por qué se ponía así, como si yo realmente le importara. ¿Para que pretendía engañarme así?

Solo eran patrañas.

Lo único que si importaba por ahora era que él era el único que podía hacernos llegar a Ango Sakaguchi. Y saber de una vez toda la verdad... Así que, tras ese día tan largo, me dispuse a dormir, aunque, al final, no lo logré bien...

Cuando llegué al café, él ya se encontraba ahí. Bebía un vaso de agua y miraba por el vidrio la gente pasar. Noté como unas camareras reían, entre cuchicheos, al verlo, y luego se sonrojaban. Preferí apresurarme y llegar a su lado, que seguir viendo ese patético espectáculo, como si el chico tigre fuera qué o quién.

—Decidí que si quiero algo a cambio de ayudarte.

—¿Además de saber las cosas?

—Sí. Y si te niegas, me iré ahora mismo de aquí —agregó, severo. Suspiré hondo y lo escuché.

—¿Qué es?, dilo.

—Que nunca le dirás a Dazai-san que sabes lo que se supone que sabremos. Jamás.

—Otra vez con tus preocupaciones por todos, deja eso y...

—¿Aceptas o no? —me interrumpió, molesto, y pegando en la mesa—. Porque, cuando sepamos las cosas, tendremos que cargar ese secreto a cuestas. Seremos responsables de que, el ritmo actual no se vea trastocado por ahora nosotros saber eso; que la vida de Dazai-san no cambie por nosotros buscar y conocer esta verdad.

Era algo sencillo de cumplir, pero, no estaba seguro si podría no hacerlo. Aunque el rostro molesto de ese chico me hacían saber que no tenía más opción que aceptar.

—Está bien.

—Gracias —me respondió, y sonrió levemente. Aparté mi mirada entonces, y volteé a ver afuera, cuando, del edificio de enfrente, el objetivo apareció.

—Ahí está Ango. Es momento de ejecutar el plan.

—¿Plan? ¿cuál plan? —me preguntó, desconcertado, a lo que, poniéndome de pie, solo le respondí.

—En el que probablemente rompamos unas cuantas leyes.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Sígueme —le pedí, y él salió detrás mío. Ahí, parado en la esquina, estaba Ango. Y, el reloj corría si queríamos hacernos con la verdad, aunque eso significara...

_**Continuará... **_


	12. XII

XII

—¿Cómo que romper leyes? —le pregunté a Akutagawa, mientras iba detrás suyo. Pero él no me hacía caso, solo se paró a ocultarse tras un puesto de periódicos.

—Ya no hay tiempo para explicarte —me dijo, con lo que mi desconcierto aumentó aún más—, ve y abórdalo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Dile que eres de la Agencia y que necesitas hablar con él en privado. Él perfectamente debe saber quién eres, por eso yo debo ocultarme, porque me conoce a la perfección.

—Eso... —respondí y lo ví pasar, a lo que Akutagawa me aventó al paso y tras unos trastabilleos, terminé quedando a su paso.

—Ango-san, hola —le dije, lo que le sorprendió ampliamente.

—Tú eres, Atsushi Nakajima, agente de la Agencia de Detectives, ¿no?

—Si, yo, soy ese je, je —dije, nervioso. Ango es casi de mi estatura, pero tiene un serio y gran porte. Me siento hasta cierto punto intimidado.

—Pues qué sorpresa, diría, aunque sé que el que estés aquí no es casualidad, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? Eso...

—Y si no me dices ahora mismo que pasa, ordenaré a mis agentes encubiertos que atrapen a tu nuevo amigo Ryunosuke Akutagawa —respondió, con una sonrisa siniestra. Él nos había descubierto mucho antes, y si yo no hacía algo, íbamos a terminar con un baño de sangre ahí porque Akutagawa no iba a permitir que lo atraparan.

—Quería preguntarte algo que sé que solo tú sabes.

—¿Y por eso ahora eres amigo de tus enemigos?

—Es una pregunta que tenemos los dos, de hecho. Para ti—aseguré y vi que Ango-san quedaba desconcertado—. Es sobre Dazai-san.

—Los veré en el estacionamiento de la calle 20, en el último piso, al atardecer. Vayan solos —respondió al instante. Y no sé si fue por mencionarle a Dazai-san, aunque todo parecía que si. Avanzó a su rumbo, y ví que Akutagawa estaba listo para salir e interceptarlo, por lo cual, debía evitarlo.

Pero todo fue tan rápido que solo atiné a correr hacia él, y acorralarlo con mis brazos para pegarlo al puesto de periódicos de nuevo, de donde no podía huir, quedando atrapado con mis antebrazos a los lados de su rostro.

—¿Pero qué haces? —me reclamó, mientras Ango-san se iba.

—Te detengo antes que hagas algo que nos mate.

—Pero se está marchando —dijo, intentándose zafar de mi abrazo.

—Nos verá después. Quédate aquí un momento —le pedí, y dejó de forcejear. Nos miramos y respiré aliviado—. Él sabía que estabas aquí, y me pidió saber qué queríamos.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—La verdad. Que queríamos preguntarle algo de Dazai-san.

—Estúpido, él le avisará a Dazai-san antes, ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir? —me reclamó, enfureciéndome.

—Porque si no se lo decía sus hombres te iba a atacar. Y si tú no te la pasaras matando gente, no tendría que haber hecho eso.

—No he matado a nadie desde nuestro reto, para tu beneplácito.

—Y por eso mismo es que trataré mientras esté en mis manos, que no lo hagas —conferí y él se quedó callado. Nos quedamos mirando otro instante, hasta que percaté que lo seguía teniendo atrapado entre el puesto y mi cuerpo, y lo solté, apenadísimo.

—¿Cuándo lo veremos? —me cuestionó, acomodándose la gabardina, sin mirarme.

—Al atardecer en estacionamiento de la calle 20. Así que solo queda esperar, creo.

—Si...

—Creo que hay que regresar y ordenar algo para comer —propuse, pero él volvió a molestarse.

—No entraré de nuevo a ese sitio tan molesto. Sígueme —pidió y fui tras de él, caminando varios minutos, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño restaurante típico, oculto en un callejón.

—Buenas tardes, Akutagawa-kun —le dijo el hombre de la entrada, que hacía en ese momento preparaba un platillo con dedicación—. Oh, veo que vienes acompañado, pasa —y nos llevó a una pequeña mesa en el minúsculo sitio.

Era un restaurante típico, pero nadie imaginaría lo lujoso que este se veía pese a su exterior, contando con apenas la barra y cinco bancos, y tres mesas a un costado. El sitio solo tenía un comensal en la barra, ataviado de ropa negra, lujosa, muy a pesar de ser la hora de la comida.

—Hola, Jyo-san. Tráeme lo de siempre —dijo Akutagawa, sentándose frente a mí.

—Correcto. ¿Y para tu amigo?

—¡No somos amigos! —coreamos al unísono, lo que hizo reír al hombre.

—Le traeré lo mismo que a ti...

—¿EH? —exclamé y el señor se marchó a la barra—. Veo que eres cliente frecuente.

—Este local es conocido por la gente del bajo mundo. Nadie vendría a buscarnos aquí, y es uno de los mejores de Yokohama.

—Eso explica por qué no hay tanta gente.

—Supongo —contestó—. Tenemos que llegar antes de la hora para analizar el lugar.

—Él ya sabe que iremos, va un paso adelante. Solo podemos llegar y confiar en que no hará nada raro.

—No confío en él.

—Pues es la única opción, ¿no?

—Si.

—Listo, dos platos de la especialidad de la casa para Akutagawa-kun y su amigo.

—¡No somos amigos! —volvimos a corear.

—Pues que raro que no lo sean, porque es la primera vez que vienes con alguien aquí Akutagawa-kun —declaró el señor y vi como Akutagawa hundió la vista en el plato, rompiendo sus palillos al intentar separarlos— Como sea, provecho chicos.

—Gracias —respondí, y vi que Akutagawa ya comía, con sus palillos rotos, su alimento. Me dio risa y sonreí por lo bajo. Separé mis palillos y comencé a comer el tepanyaki que hacía parte del enorme plato, bellamente decorado—. ¡Está buenísimo!

Akutagawa me miró un instante.

—Es obvio, te lo dije —respondió, y siguió comiendo.

E hice lo mismo, y entonces, por un momento, pensé en si Akutagawa solía tener esta clase de momentos antes o con alguien más, pero, al recordar lo que el señor le había dicho, y notar cómo nos miraba desde la barra, con gran felicidad, supe que seguramente no era así.

Fue ahí cuando el pensamiento de la noche anterior regresó a mi cabeza: si realmente estaba haciendo con todo esto algo por Akutagawa...

_**Continuará...**_


	13. XIII

XIII

_La noche anterior..._

Me sentía tan molesto por lo que había hablado con Akutagawa, que cuando llegué a casa, olvidé saludar a Kyouka-chan.

—Atsushi-kun ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? Si, si —respondí, saliendo de mi ensimismamiento y enojo. Nos sentamos a la mesa a comer algo que ella había cocinado.

—Estos días te he notado raro. O quizás sea mi imaginación.

—No, no, creo que es el trabajo, ya sabes —mentí, y ella simplemente sonrió creyéndome. Me sentí mal por eso.

—Kyouka-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si.

—¿Siempre Akutagawa ha estado tan obsesionado con Dazai-san?

—Eso —dijo, y se quedó un momento en silencio. Acomodó sus palillos al lado de su plato y me miró fijamente —. Pues antes él siempre nos decía que quería ser más fuerte para acabar con la Agencia y demostrarle a Dazai-san que él se había vuelto muy fuerte. Creo que le debe molestar el que Dazai-san sea tu mentor, aunque ya parece que lo va aceptando.

—¿Aceptando? —cuestioné, sin entenderlo.

—Si, porque aunque ya ha intentado matarte, también ya te ha salvado antes. Supongo que es porque sabe que eres alguien importante para Dazai-san y que él no le perdonaría que te asesinara. O eso creo...

—Eso...

—No creo, si me lo preguntas, que Akutagawa-kun sea malo, solamente que la forma en que ha vivido estos años lo ha hecho así. Todos los que estamos, o estábamos, como en mi caso, en la Port Mafia, tenemos motivos que muchas veces son hasta ilógicos, para estar ahí, y nos haces hacer locuras. Si él ha querido matarte a un inicio en el tiempo quizás ha visto que sus razones eran erróneas.

Kyouka volvió a comer con sus palillos y yo ahora dejé los míos.

—Kyouka-chan, ¿tú sabes cómo llegó él a la Port Mafia?

—No, no lo sé. Lo siento Atsushi-kun.

—Descuida, gracias.

Terminamos de cenar y nos preparamos para dormir. Pero aunque ella durmió al poco rato de acostarnos, yo no podía hacerlo.

Mi cabeza le daba vueltas a todo. Quería tirar la toalla. Algo me hacía sentir que no debía. Y, entonces, al voltearme y ver por la ventana la luna, recordé...

Recordé que en otras ocasiones, él me había gritado que dejara atrás mi pasado. Que ahora yo era libre y debía aprovechar lo que tenía y a quienes tenía.

Que me había salvado unas veces.

Que podía haberme bien dejado morir o matado más de una vez tiempo atrás.

Que, aunque no entendiera por qué, el que Dazai-san nos hiciera pelear juntos, debía tener un motivo real, lejos de ser la nueva pareja más fuerte de Yokohama.

Y comprendí que, más allá de hacer las cosas por Dazai-san o por yo querer sacarlo de eso, tenía que hacer las cosas por Akutagawa y su futuro.

No tenía... Quería hacerlo.

Y que, el aceptar enfrentarlo, o retarlo con esto, era para poder hacer algo por él.

Y no, no era porque se lo debiera, era porque algo dentro de mí me pedía hacerlo.

La cosa es que no sabía si realmente estaba haciendo algo por él...

Ni tampoco porque mi ser me pedía hacerlo...

Y pensando en eso, y en todo lo que él sí había hecho, queriendo o no, por mí, caí dormido.

_En el restaurante..._

—Gracias por traerme aquí —le dije, lo que pareció sorprenderle, y lo llevó a afirmar con la cabeza.

Seguí comiendo mis alimentos, que parecían hechos con los mejores ingredientes posibles. Y a la cabeza me vino otro pensamiento. Uno que, me hizo sentir un vuelco en el estómago...

Si nosotros no fuéramos de bandos tan distintos, si no trabajáramos en esto, ¿podríamos haber sido amigos? O quizás...

—¿Es que no te gusta? —me preguntó, de repente, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh? Si, si, ¿por?

—Pues dejaste de comer.

—Perdona, solo pensaba en qué sería diferente si las cosas no fueran como son.

—¿A qué te refieres? Acaso sugieres que debimos haber secuestrado a Ango-san en vez de intentar que hablara por su cuenta con nosotros?—cuestionó, desconcertado.

No pude evitar sonreír por su ocurrencia.

—No, no, no me refería a Ango-san, ni a eso, simplemente, pensaba que sería si es que fuéramos solo dos chicos normales, así, sin más. Solo eso —respondí y vi como su rostro se ponía muy serio.

Había errado con lo que osé mencionarle...

Akutagawa me miró fijamente, terminó su plato y yo el mío. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, y comprendí que era mejor dejar el tema, sobre todo al ver que él hacía un movimiento de mano para pedir la cuenta, que una joven nos trajo de inmediato. Mientras él sacaba dinero, pude ver el precio y...

La cuenta era el equivalente a lo de prácticamente mi sueldo de un mes. Pero él solo pagó, como si nada, y al subir su mirada, notó mi rostro sorprendido.

—Deberías trabajar con nosotros. Así no te sorprendería pagar una cuenta así.

—Te pagaré cuanto antes —dije, pero...

—¿Y quién te pidió que pagaras? Tonto.

—La siguiente invito yo —respondí, y al salir del lugar, el sol comenzaba a caer. Y, mirándonos, agregué—. Tú eres el que debería unirse a nosotros.

Akutagawa sonrió levemente. Y un gran peso, de que él no estuviera molesto por mis comentarios, se me quitó de encima al instante...

Y no pude evitar entonces sonreír por eso, pero también, sonreírle en si, sin poderme entender el por qué...

_**Continuará...**_


	14. XIV

XIV

—¿Unirme a ustedes? —expuse, sarcástico, y solo avancé, sin responder más. A final de cuentas, era una contradicción que pensara así, aunque ya lo había hecho tiempo atrás, cuando Dazai-san nos dejó. Pero, hacerlo por sugerencia del chico tigre se me antojaba más a una broma de su parte que a una invitación real... la cual, ciertamente, tampoco aceptaría.

Cuando llegamos al punto, me sentía algo nervioso por pensar en saber la verdad, aunque, también podía ser una trampa para atraparme. Tomamos un ascensor y comenzamos a subir hasta el último piso del sitio.

—Escucha bien chico tigre —dije, mientras los números aumentaban en el contador de pisos—. Esto puede ser una trampa, espero estés consciente de eso.

—Lo sé. Y sé que vendrían por ti en ese caso. Así que no te preocupes, porque no voy a dejar que te atrapen —respondió, justo abriéndose la puerta del ascensor, a espaldas de él, llenando el sitio de un anaranjado pleno—. Si algo pasa, debes huir y yo me encargaré del resto.

Sonaba tan seguro y tan sincero que, me quedé en silencio mirándole, mientras el sol brillaba en sus cabellos y me deslumbraba, pero, mejor salí del ascensor, sin decir nada porque, ciertamente, no sabía que responderle.

Escudriñamos el lugar, pero no había nadie. Aunque eso no significaba precisamente que fuera verdad. No tratándose de Ango Sakaguchi.

—Dazai no les enseñó bien —oímos, de pronto, cuando él llegaba. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y quedábamos en ese piso vacío y con la luz del atardecer, a solas—. Normalmente él llega cuando le place, y ustedes llegaron puntuales.

—Llegamos tal como lo pediste —le respondió el chico tigre, y quedamos, en medio del sitio pintado con franjas amarillas para delimitar los cajones y algunos postes de luz, ambos, frente a Ango.

—Creo que está de más decirles que si esto es un truco o algo peor, correrá sangre en este lugar.

—Ango-san, no venimos a pelear, Akutagawa y yo solamente queremos que nos digas algo de Dazai-san, de su pasado.

—¿De su pasado? ¿por qué no se lo preguntan a él chicos?

—Porque no nos lo diría, y tampoco queremos que él sepa que lo sabemos; no podríamos...

—Atsushi-kun, ¿por qué no eres claro? Si estoy aquí es porque me sorprende que tú y Akutagawa-kun estén unidos en algo en lo que me mencionan que es sobre Dazai —dijo Ango-san, y, me limité a responderle, cansado de los rodeos.

—¿Por qué se fue Dazai-san de la Port Mafia hace cuatro años?

El silencio se hizo. El chico tigre me vio anonadado de mi forma tan directa de decirlo, y Ango-san, estupefacto de que eso es lo que quisiéramos saber.

—¿Para qué quieren saberlo?

—¿Significa que lo sabes?

—Akutagawa, espera...

—Si lo sé, pero lo que no sé es si debo decírselos. ¿Qué esperan de esto, chicos?

—Saber que...

—Saber qué lo hizo cambiar —contestó el chico tigre, robándome la palabra, mirándome, de manera aguda—. Saber qué pudo haberlo hecho pasar de ser uno de los jefes de la Port Mafia a un detective de la agencia.

—¿Es que acaso piensan cambiar de papel ustedes? — bromeó Ango-san, lo que comenzó a irritarme.

—Ango-san, saber lo que pasó es importante para Akutagawa y para mí justamente porque ambos estamos en diferentes bandos. No es que yo quiera hacerme malo, pero...

—Ni que Akutagawa-kun quiera dejar la Port Mafia, ¿o si?

—Obviamente no —espeté, cruzando los brazos—. Pero así que como tú tienes un pasado en conjunto con Dazai-san, cada uno de nosotros compartimos una historia diferente con él en espacios indistintos. Tú sabes que él era mi mentor cuando aún estaba en la Port Mafia y ahora es mentor de él —y señalé al chico tigre—, así que aunque pueda parecer que es algo que nos nos importa, si lo es, y mucho.

—Lo que Akutagawa quiere decir es que, con base a nuestras historias personales con Dazai-san, saber ese pequeño detalle, será muy valioso para ambos. En mi caso, puedo decir que conocer esa parte de Dazai-san, de por qué decidió salvar a la gente en vez de matar, sé que me ayudará a poder apreciar aún más la importancia de mi trabajo en la agencia —respondió el chico tigre, mirando fijamente a Ango, y luego, a mí—. Y en el caso de Akutagawa, estoy seguro que le permitirá comprender que la fuerza más importante viene de hacer algo por alguien más sin importar nada más que su bien.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando, y quería poder reclamarle a ese idiota lo que había dicho, a pesar de que su rostro mostraba una ligera sonrisa, cuando Ango-san nos interrumpió.

—Pedir saber secretos de los demás ¿no les parece algo desconsiderado?

—Si —contestó él, sin dejar de mirarme, dándose cuenta de que me había molestado, con lo que bajó su mirada.

—No vamos a decirle a Dazai-san sobre esto, si es lo que le preocupa —secundé.

—No es eso, simplemente, este les sería un secreto más que guardar, uno muy grande, y llegas a un punto en la vida donde, guardar secretos es una carga muy pesada, más cuando no te pertenecen, como en este caso. Y ese secreto no me pertenece.

—Ango-san, para nosotros Dazai-san ha sido un mentor y un amigo. Nos ha enseñado muchas cosas, y, puedo hablar por Akutagawa cuando digo que gracias a él, a bien o mal, somos lo que somos. Pero es justo ahí cuando, cada uno de nosotros estamos en un lado distinto, y yo, quisiera que con ello Akutagawa pueda comprender que estar en la Port Mafia es...

—¿Para qué le dices eso? Ya te lo dije, no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión — le reclamé, ignorando a Ango-san ahí, quien, solo nos miraba, desconcertado.

—¡No puedes asegurarlo sin saberlo!

—¡Y tú tampoco puedes decidir por los demás, chico tigre!

—Pues no lo hago; tú sí que decides por los demás, porque decidiste que ibas a matarme después.

—Pues si no fueras por ahí como si fueras el mejor, esto no...

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó Ango-san, molesto, acomodándose los anteojos—. No puedo creer que se estén peleando frente a mí por esto. ¿Para eso quieren saber la verdad? Son patéticos, mejor me voy.

—¡No, espere! — le pidió el chico tigre, tomándole del brazo—. Por favor, yo... Aunque este imbécil diga lo contrario— dijo, mirándome fríamente —, sé que el conocer la verdad lo hará cambiar... yo, ya no encuentro otra forma de hacerlo.

—Atsushi-kun, ¿por qué quieres ayudar a Akutagawa-kun, si él no quiere?, si lo que es más, veo que siguen sin soportarse —cuestionó Ango-san, mirándome a mi al unísono.

—Porque yo lo... 

_**Continuará...**_


	15. XV

XV

—Porque yo lo... ¡Yo lo voy a sacar de la Port Mafia a como dé lugar! —respondí, seguro y Ango-san dejó de mirar a Akutagawa y me miró a mí.

Aunque yo no quería voltear a ver a mi rival, porque seguro estaba furioso.

—Me recuerdas a él, ¿sabes?

—¿Eh? Se refiere a Dazai-san? —contesté, mientras Ango reía por lo bajo, desconcertándonos.

—No, no me refiero a Dazai, sino a «él», al motivo por el cual Dazai-san se fue de la Port Mafia.

—¿«Él»? —preguntamos al unísono Akutagawa y yo.

—Así es. Dazai-san se fue porque, entre la oscuridad y la maldad que envolvían a la Mafia, entre sus demonios y la sangre que derramó, encontró la luz y con ello, la puerta para salir de ese infierno —dijo Ango-san, impactándonos.

—¿Quiere decir que Dazai-san nos dejó por alguien? —cuestionó Akutagawa, impactado.

—Así es. Por otro miembro de la Port Mafia a quien tú conociste también, Akutagawa-kun. A quien querías matar para poder probarle tu fuerza a Dazai. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Akutagawa, ¿de qué hablan? —pregunté, pero, él estaba tan ensimismado que solo contestó:

—Oda-san... Fue por él... ¿Fue por él?

—Así es. Dazai dejó la Port Mafia por Odasaku...

—Esperen, no entiendo —dije, pero, decidí callar cuando noté que ambos parecían tocados por ese recuerdo, que yo no conocía, pero que, por lo menos para Akutagawa parecía tomar todo el sentido.

—Odasaku, Oda Sakunosuke, él fue compañero de Dazai y mío, hace cuatro años, cuando Mori-san nos conformó como un equipo para atender unas misiones contra un grupo rival.

—¿Usted, estuvo en la Port Mafia? ¿Pero cómo es que...?

—Estuve infiltrado, Atsushi-kun. Pero, ni Dazai ni Odasaku lo sabían. Mi misión era saber determinadas cosas sobre la Port Mafia. El tener que fingir con ellos mi verdadera identidad fue, por desgracia, un efecto colateral, aunque nunca, nunca, fingí mi amistad —contestó Ango-san y el cielo se comenzó a nublar.

—Eso es mentira, básicamente, engañó a todos, sobre todo a Dazai-san —reprochó Akutagawa.

—Sí, les engañé sobre quien era afuera de la Port Mafia, pero no sobre quien era dentro de esta, porque Dazai y Odasaku, al final, si se hicieron mis amigos. Y hoy en día, sé que lo que les hice es algo que Dazai jamás me ha perdonado, ni me perdonará...

Nos quedamos callados todos. Akutagawa y yo nos miramos un momento, mientras que Ango-san parecía absorto en sus recuerdos.

Al final de cuentas, estábamos tocando un pasado que había llevado a Dazai-san a tomar una decisión así, pero, de la que no estábamos conscientes, ni Akutagawa ni yo, de cuántas personas podría involucrar y qué tanto podía eso haber dañado a alguien.

Y quise mejor ya no saber nada, pero, era tarde...

En esa tarde, que había pasado de un cielo anaranjado a uno que comenzaba, en su oscuridad, a derramar lluvia, iban los recuerdos aflorando.

—Ango-san...

—Cuando conocí a Dazai era un chico sombrío, sin vida, oscuro. Me recuerdas mucho a él siempre, Akutagawa. Sin embargo, Odasaku era, tan diferente, a pesar de su pasado, que llenaba de luz todo, así como tu, Atsushi-kun. Y esa luz, terminó por tocar a Dazai, de un modo irreparable. Se hicieron grandes amigos, y sin importar nada, Dazai hacía caso de todo lo que Odasaku le decía, él, quien se había convertido en el jefe más joven en la Port Mafia, por encima de su anterior compañero, Chuuya Nakahara, escuchaba y atendía a quien era el miembro de más bajo rango en la organización criminal; a él—confirió Ango, recordandolo, con una sonrisa dolorosa en su rostro. Akutagawa observaba a Ango y yo, a ambos, porque esa parte de pasado me era tan ajena, pero a la vez, al mirarlos, me hacía sentir tan cerca el dolor quemante de algo que no había cerrado.

—Recuerdo que, Dazai-san siempre estaba con él cuando los mandaron a trabajar juntos...

—Así es, Akutagawa-kun. Dazai se la pasaba a su lado. Y era feliz. Como no antes lo había visto, en el tiempo que lo investigué previo a mi ingreso a la Port Mafia, y como no lo he vuelto a ver. Era feliz y se veía vivo. Odasaku le enseñó que aún en el peor escenario, siempre se debe de buscar hacer algo por los demás, porque ese será tu legado. Y, justamente, el que hoy Dazai salve a la ciudad cada dos que tres es el legado que Odasaku nos dejó.

—Entonces, ¿Odasaku-san dejó a la Port Mafia también? —pregunté y fue Akutagawa, con notable molestia, quien me contestó.

—La única manera de dejar la Port Mafia es muerto. No es como dejar un trabajo que no te guste, chico tigre. Eso es algo que creí que no te necesitaba explicar.

—¿Por eso no la quieres dejar?

—Ya te dije que mis razones no te importan.

—Otra de las formas es haber estado infiltrado, como yo. La última, es tener mucha suerte, como Kyouka Izumi, o, simplemente, ser Dazai —terció Ango, interrumpiéndonos—. Pero, desgraciadamente, fue la razón que te menciona Akutagawa-kun, la que llevó a Dazai a tomar esa decisión.

—¿Entonces, Oda-san está... muerto? —cuestioné, atónito, sintiendo como la sangre se me helaba, y recordaba a Dazai-san, tiempo atrás, visitando un panteón en Yokohama, donde me pareció muy extraño verle, pero que ahora tomaba todo el sentido.

—Así es. Fue asesinado por un rival hace cuatro años. Y con ello, vino la razón de Dazai de irse.

—Pero, ¿solo lo hizo porque murió Oda-san? ¿solo por ser su amigo? —interrumpió Akutagawa.

—Akutagawa-kun, ¿qué hubieras hecho si Dazai hubiera sido asesinado años atrás? Es más, ¿qué harías ahora?

—Supongo que matar a quien lo hubiera hecho.

—Y sufrirías... Y llorarías... Y te odiarías... Como Dazai lo hizo cuando perdió a Odasaku... cómo lo hice yo... Y te sumirías de nueva cuenta en una oscuridad terrible, si no fuera porque, esa luz que había estado iluminando tu vida todo ese tiempo, se quedó en tu corazón, y te pidió que fueras al camino de la luz...

—Y entonces, al final, dejarías a la Port Mafia —tercié y ambos, envueltos en un gran pesar, me miraron...

_**Continuará...**_


	16. XVI

XVI

—Dazai no lo pensó dos veces, pero, dudo mucho que cualquier otro lo hubiese hecho, a sabiendas de que podía costarle la vida. A final de cuentas, por un lado, era lo mejor para poder estar lejos del sitio donde sus recuerdos habrían seguido vivos y no habría dolido tanto hacerse a la idea. Pero, por otro lado, traicionar a la Mafia no es cualquier cosa y ellos, en cierta manera, eran su familia, aunado a que, alejarse significaba hacerlo de la memoria de Odasaku —respondió Ango-san, mirando el suelo un instante, para subir su mirada cansada y dolida, de nueva cuenta.

—Ango-san, ¿Tú, habrías dejado la Port Mafia en su lugar?

—Solemos imaginar lo que pudo ser y no fue. Y solemos juzgar en vez de comprender. No te puedo dar mi respuesta Atsushi-kun, porque si no hubiera estado infiltrado, no sé cómo habría reaccionado; solo puedo hablarles de lo que Dazai hizo, sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Dazai-san buscó a los asesinos de Oda-san antes, ¿no? —pregunté.

—No tenía que hacerlo, Odasaku y ese hombre se dieron el tiro final al mismo tiempo. Tenían prácticamente la misma habilidad, con la que podían saber que sucedería segundos antes. Sin embargo si, si hubo un terrible baño de sangre, que terminó el día que Odasaku fue sepultado, y en el que Dazai se retiró de la Port Mafia. Él no tocó ningún arma, porque con los hombres que tenía, no necesitó hacerlo, ellos se encargaron. Ese día fue el último en el que sostuve una conversación con él como amigos, o lo que quedaba de eso...

—Lamento escuchar todo eso, Ango-san —respondió el chico tigre, con su voz quebrada, y sus ojos brillosos. Era claro que estaba aguantando llorar.

Yo solo sentía mucha rabia y ganas de continuar ese baño de sangre en honor al sufrimiento de Dazai-san.

—Así son las cosas cuando perteneces a la Mafia, Atsushi-kun. Me alegra saber que nunca caíste con ellos, pero también, que buscas que Akutagawa-kun salga de ahí.

—Yo estoy bien así —respondí, y Ango-san me miró de forma triste.

—Podría hablar por Dazai y decirte que él se arrepiente de que estés ahí, y de que hayas pasado por muchas cosas cuando te uniste a ellos y estuviste a su cargo. Aunque lo que más me parece increíble es que, seas justamente tú, Atsushi-kun, quien esté buscando la expiación de Dazai sacando a Akutagawa-kun de ahí.

—Yo no...

—Sé que a Dazai-san no le importo —interrumpí al chico tigre, furioso—, pero haré que me reconozca y por eso, es que...

—¿Qué? ¿vas a matarlo como intentaste hacer con Odasaku? —me quitó la palabra, y poniendo su mano derecha en mi cabeza, siguió, con un tono decaído—. Akutagawa-kun, hay más en la vida que solo matar, que odiar o que terminar muerto, pero, quienes están en la Port Mafia o en cualquier organización criminal, no lo ven así. Es su alimento, su día a día, sus motivos para seguir. Ser más fuerte o más poderoso y demostrarlo, y sino, mírate, eres el claro ejemplo. Eso es algo que Dazai no había podido comprender hasta que Odasaku le enseñó que aunque estés rodeado de la mierda, no tienes por qué ensuciarte. Él vivía por sus sueños, por los niños que cuidaba, por hacer felices a sus amigos. Había en Odasaku toda la bondad que ni la Port Mafia entera podría junta haber tenido. Dazai lo admiraba; yo lo hacía. Y, aunque no me lo crean, hubiera dado todo en ese momento, por evitar que él muriera— y soltó mi hombro y nos miró a ambos, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros y él—. Tal vez en algún momento, puedan entender el dolor de perder a un amigo y saber que lo vivido no podrá regresar, aunque no se los deseo en esta vida, no y no. Pero a él, a mí nos pasó. Ahora, cada quien lo sobrelleva como puede. Ojalá ustedes pudieran ver lo afortunados que son de vivir en un momento donde se han salvado de eso. Tú, Akutagawa-kun, has encontrado a un Mori-san suavizado que, hasta ha trabajado en conjunto con Fukuzawa-san. Eso antes se antojaba imposible. Y tu, Atsushi-kun, has conocido a un Dazai bondadoso y no a aquél que hacía sufrir a todos, incluyendo a quienes se preocupaban por él. Ambos son cuidados, respetados y amados por quienes están a su lado, y si lo dudan siquiera un segundo, entonces, no merecen haber conocido este secreto.

La lluvia paró de repente, y, Ango-san bajó su mirada. Entonces, noté sus lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro. Lucía abatido, golpeado por un recuerdo de un tiempo en el que había querido hacer más y del que no se podía perdonar.

—Ango-san, lamento que te hayamos hecho recordar todo eso...

—Descuida, Atsushi-kun, es algo que sucedió y no se puede borrar. Todos quienes estuvimos en esos momentos, aún hoy en día, seguramente somos presa de las reminiscencias de los tiempos donde fuimos felices y que no dolían, pero que hoy lo hacen. Muchas personas me han preguntado, a lo largo de los años, si sé el motivo de Dazai de irse de la Port Mafia, pero, son ustedes, a los primeros que les digo el por qué. Y lo hago porque, han sido de manera directa o indirecta, víctimas de este mundo en el que merecían ambos un pasado mejor, y que por ello, deseo que tengan un presente y futuro mejores. Ustedes han conocido, cada uno, un lado de Dazai, y ha llegado el momento que con ello puedan hacer algo, por los demás y por ustedes mismos. Y sepan que, esto nunca se debe de conocer, jamás, o podría traer un problema dentro de la Port Mafia y de venganza dentro de esta y contra la Agencia de Detectives, ¿les queda claro? —contestó Ango-san, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—No diremos nada, jamás —respondí, y él me miró fijamente.

—Tengo que irme. Espero que puedan encontrar el camino a su luz. Cuídense —terminó y, dio media vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

Ni el chico tigre ni yo nos movimos o dijimos algo, pero, dentro mío hervía la sangre al recordar lo que Ango-san había hecho y, corrí tras él, instintivamente.

—Akutagawa, espera... —alcancé a escuchar, del chico tigre, y, al momento de entrar Ango-san al ascensor, lo hice tras él y las puertas se cerraron.

—Akutagawa... —dijo Ango-san, al mirar que entraba justo detrás suyo.

—Lo lamento, pero, no puedo dejarte ir... Tengo que matarte —respondí y ambos nos miramos, mientras detenía el ascensor, de golpe, entre pisos.

_**Continuará...**_


	17. XVII

XVII

—Lo sé... —dijo Ango-san, resignado y entendiendo quizás mis motivos.

—Debería de matarte aquí mismo por lo que le hiciste a Dazai-san.

—Lo sé. Pero, si Dazai quiere disponer de mi vida, deja que él lo haga. Ni tú ni nadie más. Si Dazai llegara a matarme no me opondría. Es un asunto entre nosotros.

—Te es tan fácil decir eso, después de lo que le hiciste.

—Y no busco que él me perdone, porque sé que jamás podrá hacerlo. Por eso, no cometas mis errores.

—¡Yo no voy a traicionar jamás a mis amigos!

—Irte de la Port Mafia no sería traicionarlos, pero, dañar a quien que se preocupa por ti, eso, si sería un error imperdonable.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dirás "¿a quién?" y tu respuesta se quedó allá arriba.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y decir eso?

—Alguien que sabe más de ustedes dos de lo que te podrías imaginar. Recuerda quien soy, Akutagawa.

—¡Eso no te da derecho para decir esas cosas!

—Daría básicamente lo que fuera con tal de que Dazai y yo volviéramos a ser amigos, y que él no me odiara. Pero, hay cosas en las que no puede haber marcha atrás: cuando dañas a alguien, de una forma como yo lo hice, entonces, no hay expiación. Si Atsushi-kun no te importara, ya lo habrías matado. Y si tú no le importaras tanto a él, no estaría haciendo todo esto, incluido, ir por los recuerdos de su mentor, con tal de poder hacer algo por ti.

—Ambos nos odiamos. No hay más que decir.

—Akutagawa-kun, ¿tú crees que Atsushi-kun te odia?

—Así es...

—Entonces, sube y míralo fijamente por unos segundos. Y si después de eso sigues pensando que te odia, entonces, termina de una vez lo que empezaste con él hace meses... mátalo —respondió.

No podía creer que me dijera algo así.

—Eso...

—¿Por qué no puedes matarlo? Has matado a cientos de personas, una más no hará daño.

—Lo mataré dentro de seis meses cuando lo venza. Es mi reto con él.

—Y si le ganas, ¿en serio vas a matarlo? —me cuestionó, sarcástico.

—No sé por qué lo dudas.

—Porque sé que no lo odias, y sería un error dejarte llevar por los celos que tienes de que ahora él sea el pupilo de Dazai.

—¡Tú no sabes como me siento! No sé cómo puedes hablar tan a la ligera, solo porque nos persigues y vigilas. No todas las cosas pueden saberse con vídeos o fotos o investigaciones de tus agentes —reproché, y él, acomodándose los anteojos, se limitó a contestar, serio.

—Yo tenía celos de Dazai, ¿sabes? Cuando recién integramos el grupo con Odasaku, porque él solo parecía maravillado con el "jefe más joven de la mafia". Y me molestaba porque me había hecho antes amigo de Odasaku, e incluso, porque tal parecía que todos le daban todo a él por ser quien era...

—¿Para qué me dices esto? —cuestioné, atónito de lo que estaba escuchando.

—Luego entendí —respondió, ignorándome, como si necesitara sacar eso de su mente— que era una tontería porque Odasaku era amigo de ambos y aunque lo habíamos conocido en momentos diferentes, él no hacía distinción sobre nosotros por esa clase banalidades. Y que, Dazai no la tenía más fácil por ser quien era ni su vida o su camino eran sencillos, sino lo contrario. Dazai te conoció a ti en una época donde él pensaba solo en él y la Port Mafia. Y a Atsushi-kun lo conoció ahora que piensa por los demás y está en la Agencia de Detectives. No puedes comparar lo que uno y otro ha tenido de él... Y mucho menos, pensar o hacer sentir a Atsushi-kun como el culpable de esto.

—Dazai-san nos dejó un día y no pude entender el por qué. Miré como trataba al chico tigre y tampoco podía entender el por qué. Esos cambios, sus acciones... Ahora veo que todo fue por Oda-san —respondí y se destrabó el ascensor. Comenzamos a bajar y Ango, acercándose a la puerta, se quedó observándome lado a lado.

—Odasaku hizo gran parte del cambio en él, pero Dazai hizo el resto por diversas cuestiones, derivadas y no de su muerte —dijo Ango-san y llegamos a la planta baja, con lo que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor para mostrarnos seis guardias que estaban apuntando justo para dispararme, pero él hizo un movimiento y ellos se retiraron a los costados.

Ninguno de nosotros salió del ascensor, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Solo estábamos ahí, sin subir o movernos.

—A veces nos damos cuenta de las cosas muy tarde, Akutagawa-kun. Otras tantas, preferimos hacer de cuenta que no nos hemos percatado de ellas. Y otras más, las sabemos pero las ignoramos con toda la intención. ¿En qué parte estás ahora con lo que sabes de Dazai, con lo que te ha pedido Atsushi-kun y con lo que quieres realmente tú?

—Ango-san...

—Piénsalo... —terminó, abriéndose las puertas y saliendo directo a subir a su automóvil para marcharse, seguido de unos diez hombres, en otros automóviles, y sonando la alarma del ascensor sobre el tiempo pasado de las puertas abiertas que yo estaba deteniendo con mi cuerpo.

Así que, dejé que subiera el ascensor y llegué, donde el chico tigre... A mirarle... 

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
